Accident
by Sassy08
Summary: When Cindy's family roadtrip turns into an accident and she gets hurt, Jimmy's feelings skyrocket. Summery sucks but plz readFINISHED
1. The Call

Title: Accident

Summery: When Cindy's family roadtrip turns into an accident and she gets hurt, Jimmy's feelings skyrocket. (Summery sucks but plz read)

Chapter one: The Call

Note- the gang is 17 years old in this fic

It had been three days since Cindy left for her week vacation with her parents. Jimmy didn't mind really, it gave him time to hang out with his friends instead of arguing. His crush on Cindy had died down a bit after 8th grade. He had pretty much gave up on her liking him back in the way he liked her. To him it wasn't worth. The agruing and fighting had only grew stronger over the years. Little did Jimmy know that Cindy had raised the fighting level because her feelings had become stronger for him.

Jimmy was with Sheen and Carl at the Candy Bar. They were just hanging out like any friday afternoon. They were a little bored.

"This town has gotten really boring since Ultra Lord got canceled." Sheen comented. His favorite show had been taken off tv a few months ago.

"Sheen the town hasn't changed a bit." Jimmy said drinking his soda

"Really? I thought they added a lot of boring things around here like the grocery store or those other houses." Carl and Jimmy looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "What?" They laughed a little. Carl took a quick look at his watch.

"Oh I gotta go." He said standing up. "I got a date with Sandy." Sandy was the girl Carl was now 'dating'. She had moved to Retroville a few weeks ago and liked Carl. "She really likes me" He whispered. "See ya guys later." Carl walked about three tables over and sat down next to Sandy. Jimmy shook his head.

"Remind me again why I hang out with you guys."

"Because Cindy hates you and so does pretty much everyone else in this town."

"You _really really_ didn't need to answer that." He shook his head again mostly to himself though. Just then his cell phone rang. "Hello? Jimmy Neutron here."

"This is Dr. Larson from Groovytown Hospital." The other person said. Jimmy smiled to himself.

"Look you can't have my cure to the common cold. I already sold it to Rockin'state hospital."

"I'm afriad that's not what I'm calling about. There's been an accident with Ms. Cynthia Vortex."

Accident is the temporary name until i can think of something better any suggestions?


	2. The Visit

Accident

Chapter two:- The Visit

Jimmy dropped his soda on the ground and it spilled all over the floor. He didn't care though. His world stopped spinning and he panicked.

"What?! What happened? Is she alright? Where is she? When can I see her? How serious is it?" The docter tried to call him but it just wasn't helping. "Did she break anything?"

"MR. NEUTRON!" Dr. Larson yelled into the phone. Jimmy took in a deep breath to try to calm himself down. "She was involved in a car accident and she's pretty beaten up."

"Why are you telling me this? Don't her parents know I mean they're with her."

"Mr. and Mrs. Vortex didn't make it..."

"Oh..."

"We found your picture in her purse, pulled you up by your driver's lisence and called you." Jimmy was still panicking a little and everyone was looking at him. He was sweating and he couldn't sit still. "Cynthia has a two broken toes and one broken finger, a few cracked ribs, cuts with glass the surgens are removing as we speak along with a minor head injury and to many bruises to count."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He said. "Thank you." He hung up his phone and stood up. Just then he realized that people were staring at you. "Cindy was in a car accident..." He said before he walked out. He could hear them all talking and Sam yelling about someone cleaning up the spilled soda.

Jimmy got into his car and drove as fast as he could to Groovytown. Everytime he had to stop at a light or because of some idiot in front of him, he'd yell out. He had to be hitting every red light possible. When he finaly got there, it took ten minutes to find a parking spot!

"I knew I should have taken the hover car..." He mumbled to himself. Jimmy ran into the hospital and over to the main desk. "I'm looking for Cynthia Aurora Vortex or Dr. Larson." He told the lady. She started searching through her computer but stopped once Dr. Larson walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Suzie Larson and I'm guessing you're James Neutron?" She said holding her hand out for him to shake.

"Yes...Where's Cindy?" He said crushing Suzie's hand. She had to pry her hand away from his. "Can I see her?"

"She's in bad condition and she needs her rest." Jimmy looked away and sighed. "What is your relationship with Ms. Vortex? Boyfriend?"

"No! We're well...I guess you can call us friends." Jimmy showed dissapointment in his answer. "She's going to make it right?"

"She'll be alright in time." Jimmy hung his head down. "If you make it quick, I'll let you see her."

"Thank you." Jimmy sighed in relief. Dr. Larson showed him to Cindy's room.

"She on heavy pain medications so she might not be awake." Dr. Larson opened the room door, let Jimmy in, and then left.

Jimmy looked at the pale girl laying in the bed. She had an IV in her hand, bruises and cuts all over her body, and she just looked miserable. The second he saw her something in him almost snapped. Seeing her like that made his emotions run crazy. He wanted to choke the person responsible, he was sad and felt sorry for her, wanted to be with her every moment possible, was thankful she was alive, and around the time his heart went numb with emotions was when he realized he still cared for her maybe even more than before.

He pulled a chair up to the bed and gently moved a few strands of hair off of her face. Then her eyes opened.

"Jimmy?" She asked a little groggy.

"Shhhh. It's going to be okay."

"Why are you here?"

"Long story. I'll tell you later." Jimmy held one of her hands careful not to hurt her. "You should rest. You really need it." She smiled faintly.

"Everything about it's so blury. I can't remember anything and I feel so cold."

"Just relax. It'll be okay."

"Are you going to stay here? With me?"

"Yeah I'm staying here for as long as you need. I'm pretty sure Libby will be headed up here soon too. You're not alone."

"Did they contact you?"

"Yeah. From my picture in your purse." Cindy blushed a little.

"Oh about that..."

"You can explain later." He looked toward the door to see Dr. Larson motioning for him to leave the room. "I have to go but I'll be back."

"Okay..." Jimmy walked over to the door. "Jimmy?" He turned around to face her "Thanks." He smiled and walked out the door.


	3. The Other Driver

Accident

Chapter Three- The Other Driver

(Okay accident may end up being the permenant name because i can't think of anything else.)

Jimmy walked out to see Libby Sheen and Carl sitting in the waiting room. Libby looked at him hopefully and when he smiled at her she sighed in relief and hugged Sheen. Jimmy sat down in a waiting chair as his friends approached him.

"So she'll be okay?" Libby asked wanting to hear more.

"Yeah." He nodded "They're pretty sure she'll be okay and she was able to talk to me. Did the doctors tell you guys what happend to her yet?" They shook their heads no. "Well she was in a car accident and she's really beaten up."

"Why did they call you?" Carl asked

"Yeah what's that about dude?" Sheen chimed in

"They found my picture in her purse and pulled me up by my driver's liscense picture." He looked at them still confused. "Her parents didn't make it." Libby put her hand over her mouth in shock as everyone gasped. "Yeah. She doesn't know yet and I'd apprtieate it if you didn't tell her. I want to be the one to tell her." They nodded in understandment.

"Are we able to see her?" Libby asked still in a little shock. She turned around when Dr. Larson started talking to her.

"You three can go in and see her for five minutes only. I need to talk to Mr. Neutron alone for a minute." They all gave Jimmy a quick reassuring smile before they walked into Cindy's room. Dr. Larson pulled Jimmy over to talk to him. "I'm not sure if you were aware of this or not but there was another vehicle and another driver involved. From the alcohol in the other driver's blood stream and the crime scene we have reason to believe that it is mainly the other driver's fault." Jimmy's eyes widened at the information given to him.

"What..? You mean to tell me that Cindy wouldn't be in this place if it wasn't for that that that idiot" Jimmy threw his arms up and growled in frustration.

"She's asked to see you because she heard you were here. Would you be willing to talk to her?"

"Yes. Bring on the bitch. I'd like to give her a piece of my mind"

* * *

Libby, Sheen and Carl walked in to see Cindy staring at the ceiling looking bored. Once she saw them she smiled a little. 

"Hey girl." Libby said walking up to her.

"Hi Cindy." Carl greeted staying back a little.

"What did you do to yourself?" Sheen asked a little annoyingly.

"Sheen!" Libby yelled at him. Cindy laughed a little. "He's kidding. How do you feel?"

"I'm okay...well for my position at least. Thanks for coming to see me."

"Well when Jimmy said you had an accident, we came running."

"Well she came running and dragged us with her." Sheen said.

"By the way, why did you have Jimmy's picture in your purse?"

"Oh about that...I don't want to talk about it."

"You'll never want to talk about it so why not tell us now."

"Fine..."

* * *

Jimmy was going off about the 'bitch' and how he wanted to just plain yell in her face when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. He turned around and found... 

Okay you probably know who it is but i'm still leaving it right there.


	4. The News

Accident

Chapter four- The News

"Betty?" Jimmy gasped. He should have known it would be someone like her. "You...you did this?"

"I"m sorry..." She said stepping foward in her hospital gown. "I was driving home from a party and"

"DRUNK?" He yelled at her. She stepped over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He smacked it away though. "No! Don't act nice to me! You almost killed her and you did kill her parents"

"It's not like I ment to..." She said a little softer. "I said I'm sorry. I was stupid to be out when I was drunk." She looked away looking ashamed but Jimmy didn't buy it. He shook his head.

"I can't believe you...I can't express how much I want to slap your pretty, tanned face."

"You really think I look pretty?" She said turning her head up in hope.

"No...You're the ugliest person I've ever met. I said pretty to mock you."

"Look, Jim...Can we just forget about this whole thing? I mean if this gets back to school my reputation will be ruined." Betty asked him acting innocent. Jimmy lost it...

* * *

Libby, Sheen, and Carl were about to hear Cindy explain having Jimmy's picture with her when they heard Jimmy screaming at someone. Cindy lifted her head in shock.

"Go check on him please." Libby nodded when Sheen and Carl had already left out the door. "Thanks." Libby walked out of the room to see Jimmy red faced yelling at Betty Quinlin. Betty hung her head down and stepped back a little.

"You should be in there instead of her! She shouldn't have to suffer when everything is your fault! She should be the one able to stand and you should be in the bed filled with pain killers and unable to sit up from pain! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Libby ran over trying to calm Jimmy down and get him away from her before he hit her or something. "YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"Jimmy...Jimmy calm down." Libby said pulling him away. "Get out of here!" She yelled at Betty "Go back to the hole you crawled out of!" Jimmy turned his back to finaly walk away.

"I never knew you could care so much about a girl you hate.." Betty said about to turn away herself. Jimmy stopped dead in his tracks.

"I don't hate her..." He turned around and ran over to her. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her towards him. "I've never hated her...I love her...understand?" Betty nodded a little afraid. He walked away and layed down on a couch. He knew everybody was watching him but he didn't care. He was to confused to care.

"What just happend there?" Libby asked almost demanding an answer

"I don't know. I just lost it for a few minutes. I'm aloud to do that."

"Yeah but the last time you lost it you almost killed all of us."

"That wasn't my fault. It was that stupid power from that Venpaton Radiation Belt."

"But Jim when you loose it you loose it." Carl said sitting down in a chair next to him. Jimmy sighed in defeat. Sheen had a confused look on his face.

"Since when do you like Cindy?" He asked. Everyone looked at him funny. "What?"

The next morning the group returned to the hospital from a hotel room. Carl and Sheen were well rested but Libby was tossing and turning all night. She had been sleeping on and off all night. Jimmy had not slept at all and his eyes were drooping. He could feel he was tired but he wouldn't admit it to anyone. They were waiting in the waiting room becuase they weren't going to be able to see Cindy for awhile. Jimmy saw Dr. Larson walking by and jumped up to talk to her.

"Dr. Larson!" He yelled running up to her "When will we be able to see her?"

"In a few minutes. I understand you want to tell her everything about the accident." She asked him.

"Yes. Have you told her anything?"

"No because she has never asked. Actually can you go in now and start talking to her because we are hoping to release her soon and she needs to know."

"Yeah I'll go in now." He followed Dr. Larson into Cindy's room and watched as she closed the door behind him. Cindy was sleeping so he pulled a chair up beside her and examined her. Seeing her like this agian while knowing you was guilty for it made him want t opunch a hole in the wall. He never noticed how much he cared about her. Yesterday was the first day he had admitted to anyone, icluding himself, that he loved her. He reached out to touch her hand but she stirred a little and her eyes opened.

"Hey Jimmy."

"Hey."

"What's wrong" She asked noticing a mad sadness in his eyes. When he looked away and didn't answer, she moved her hand over his. His head snapped up and even though he wanted to smile he just couldn't. Instead he gentily held her hands. "Jimmy"

"I need to talk to you about the accident." Cindy started to understand that something was wrong. She nodded. "Well first of all do you know anything about your parents?" She shook her head as much as she could. "Cindy they...they..." He saw the fear already forming in her eyes. "They didn't make it..." Cindy opened her mouth and gasped. Cindy stared strait into Jimmy's eyes and squeezed his hand. Her eyes filled with tears as she continued to stare at him. "I'm sorry."

"I know..." She let out a big breath. A few tears spilled out of her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. "I can't..." she sniffed a little. "..believe they're gone."

"I know but your friends are still here for you." He paused to wipe the tears off of her cheeks. "And so am I." She nodded weakly. "I'm not sure if you want to hear this or not but you know the driver that hit your car."

"Who?"

"Betty Quinlin was driving drunk that night and swirved into your lane and hit you." His own eyes started to water as tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"I should have known it would be someone like her."

"Everything will be okay. I promise."

"How can you promise that?"

"Because I won't let anything happen to you." She smiled for a moment then went back to crying. "I should proably leave." He said getting up.

"No! You cannot tell a girl this then leave her! You get back here and sit down!" She yelled through tears.

"Well it's good to see your personality showing." He joked but when she didn't laugh he realized it wasn't a good time to joke. "Libby has offered for you to stay at her place." He sat back down and took her hand agian. "How are you doing?" He asked a few minutes later.

"I just found out my parents died how do you think I am?"

"No I mean are you able to sit up?"

"Yeah but it just hurts a little." He wiped more tears off of her face and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Right when he did though, she turned her head so his lips touched hers. He backed away a few inches in a split second but she lifted her hand up to guide his head back down to her lips. As they were kissing he wanted to touch her face but stopped not wanting to hurt her. He was trying to be gentile but it was hard when he was fianly kissing the love of his life.

They pulled away just as a nurse walked in and asked him to leave. He nodded and gave Cindy a quick kiss on the cheek. He could taste the salty tears that had been streaming down her face only moments ago as he left. He closed the door and walked over to friends.

(For those of you who guessed at betty, who else would it be? lol and i'm sry but the question marks and explanation points aren't showing up)


	5. Realtionships

Accident

Chapter five:- Relationships

"So how is she?" Libby asked still a little nervous.

"She's going to be okay." Jimmy said with a goofy grin on his face.

"What's with you?" She asked noticing his expression. He didn't answer just sat down. "You kissed her didn't you?" Jimmy's head snapped up.

"How did you know?" He asked a little confused.

"Maybe because you've liked her since you were like..." She had to think of when it all started. "like sence you moved here and that goofy grin can only mean that you kissed her." A nurse walked out and asked if they would like to go in and see Cindy. Sheen, Carl, and Libby walked in as Dr. Larson came up to talk to Jimmy.

"Mr. Neutron, I have to ask. What is your relationship with Ms. Vortex?"

"Well..." He paused. He wasn't sure how to describe it. "It's a little confusing."

"Well I need to know so where ever you want to start is okay."

"We've been enemies slash friends for the past years. We used to always fight but we both knew we cared about each other and when I went into to see her a few minutes ago, we kissed." Jimmy blushed but Dr. Larson didn't looked suprised at all like he'd suspected.

"Well that explains your picture in her purse, I think." Dr. Larson started scribbling something on her sheet of paper. "I could tell you liked her..." She paused "I'm sorry that was out of line not my place to say anything." She looked down embaressed.

"It's okay. Was it tht obvious that we liked each other?"

"It's not my place to say." Dr. Larson turned to walk away but Jimmy caught her arm and looked her in the eye. He truly wanted to know. "It was clear with you, the way you rushed over here and the way you sat here worried. I couldn't tell with her because she couldn't talk much but by the picture in her purse, I'd say she likes you." Then she turned agian and walked away. Jimmy sighed. He didn't know why but he did.

Sheen and Carl came over to Jimmy.

"We're going home. This place is boring!" Sheen said They said good-byes then they left. Libby was still in with Cindy. Jimmy layed down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Jimmy." He heard someone call. "Jimmy wake up." He opened his eyes to see Cindy sitting by his side. He must have fallen asleep. He smiled up at her.

"You shouldn't be up and moving." He said sitting up.

"I come to see and all you do is yell at me." She laughed a little.

"I wasn't yelling."

"You were in your head."

"You don't know what goes on in my head."

"That's probably a good thing. You're a guy." They both laughed then Jimmy gently took her hand.

"Seriously though how are you?" He could see she had been crying by how red and puffed her eyes were.

"It's gonna take a while before I'll be okay. I mean my parents are..." She could feel the tears starting to cover her eyes and she looked away. "...they're gone." Jimmy turned her toward him and hugged her gently.

"It'll be okay in time." He whispered. He felt her arms wrap around him. She was still weak and couldn't hold onto him to tightly.

"Awww how cute!" They heard someone say. They both knew who it was. Cindy whipped around and her eyes burned with rage. Rage that burned her tears up.

(I know it took me forever and that's all u get? sry i hope to be quicker with the next chapter, i am finishing this story then i am doing one more one-shot but then i'm done writing fanfiction i'll continue reading and reviewing but i'll be done writing)


	6. Betty Agian

Accident

Chapter six- Betty agian

lab1152- Thanks for your support but I'm stopping because I have a lot to do and I'm more interested in reading rather than writing now.

Betty tried to return the same rage that Cindy's eyes held but failed. She couldn't help but smile when she saw what she had created. She thought she finaly made the strong Cindy Vortex weak and helpless. Boy was she wrong.

Cindy stood up and stumbled a little but stood as straight as possible. Jimmy's mind was going crazy with thoughts about what was about to happen. They stood there staring at one another for a minute until Cindy broke the silence.

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Phon'es stopped ringing, people stopped talking, and the world's seemed to stop for their fight. "I can't believe you!" Betty stayed quiet while smiling. "You're underage! Why the hell were you drinking!" She took a step closer to Betty. "You killed my mother..." She said a little more calmly, "You killed my father..." she said through clenched teeth, "You almost killed me..." Cindy stood right in front of Betty now. "But you didn't and couldn't take one thing from me..." Cindy's voice softened as a smile crept across her lips. "And it kills you to know that you'll never have it."

"Shut up." Betty said just as calmly but with a little more shake in her voice. Her own smile dissapeared.

"But you'll never have it, even if you kill me."

"Shut up..." Betty said slowly losing her temper. Jimmy stood up knowing what was going to happen.

"No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try..."

"I'm warning you."

"You'll never have the love of..."

"Don't..."

"Jimmy Neutron." Cindy finished. Betty raised her hand and went to slap Cindy but someone grabbed her hand.

"Don't you dare touch her." Jimmy said sternly as he grabbed Betty's wrist. Betty saw Cindy's smile widen as Jimmy defended her. "You harm her any more than you already have and I'll make sure you get it ten times as bad." He looked directly into Betty's eyes. "That's a promise." He released her wrist and wrapped his arm around Cindy''s waist as he guided her back to the couch.

Betty left there opened mothed and the world continued to spin.

"Perfect timing Neutron." She joked as she sat down. He sat down right beside her and laughed a little.

"Why'd you do that? You could have gotten hurt."

"She just made me so mad...I had to hurt her like that."

"I never said I love you..." Jimmy said a little confuzed. Cindy had said that she had his love, which was true, but how did she know that.

"First of all, it was obvious plus Libby spilled."

"Stupid gossip." They laughed and Jimmy pulled her into a kiss.

"Besides if she did hit me, it would give me one more reason to sue her." They laughed a little more. "You know I love you too right?"

"I sorda figured that out but it's nice to hear it."


	7. Later on

Accident

Chapter seven- Later on

A month later, Cindy sued betty and won her case. (Betty was sent to jail) Cindy stayed with Libby and her family until her aunt moved to Retroville to take care of her. During that month, Jimmy was by her side the entire time helping her recover. The only thing Cindy still had broken was her heart but that was a permanant injury. She learned to deal with her parents being gone with the help of her friends and family.

Right about now Cindy and Jimmy are out on a cruise for a vacation which both of them needed desperatly.

* * *

Jimmy raises his glass of purple flurp at the round table at dinner. "A toast..." He said. Cindy raised her glass as well. "...To you're recovery and you're new life..."

"To my parents..." Cindy added. They 'clinked' their glasees and sipped their soda. "Everything worked out for the best I think." Cindy said.

"Yeah," He smiled "It did."

(I know the ending was rushed I'll admit it but i wanted to get this story done(plus i ran out of ideas) but my last fic will be up very soon i hope...i don't think it will be one of anyone's favorites though depending on the way i write the ending...)


End file.
